


When You Point At The Star

by trash_can_so_do_i



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons AU, Brotherly Moxiety, Demons, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Stars, angel! Logan, angel! Roman, demon! Deceit, demon! Remus, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_can_so_do_i/pseuds/trash_can_so_do_i
Summary: Patton Sanders used to be a happy child with great family. But things have changed. His parents are always away and he takes care of his brother all by himself, causing him to not have time to make friends. Life is pretty miserable until one day he breaks a rule and meets consequences of his action.





	When You Point At The Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybri2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/gifts).

It’s rude to point at the stars. That’s what Patton’s parents have always told him. Apparently it was just as inappropriate as pointing at people. Those tiny lights? They were actually angels, guarding humanity from above. If you paid unnecessary attention to any of them, they would get distracted and angry at you. And nobody wants to see an angel angry. Young Pat was taught that their wrath was the worst thing that could happen to any person.Not even the worst demon could compare. Yes, it is not a typical thing to learn from your parents, but not in his world. His world is full of angels and demons, trying to bring as much good or bad into it as they could. Of course not every person believes in that. They should though.

For all seventeen years of his life, Patton had never pointed at any star. If he wanted to show someone a specific one, he would describe its location on the sky very accurately. He studied their positions thoroughly, with differences depending on the time of the year included. However, as years went by, he figured out no misfortune would really occur if he did point, but out of habit, he refused to do that. He was aware stars aren’t any celestial beings. Those were bright balls of gas, light years away from his planet and solar system. He believed in that.  _ He really did.  _

One day his younger brother, Virgil, asked about Vega, a star located in Lyra constellation. Patton was more than happy to help. He loved his brother a lot and could not say no to him. He didn't even want to. They sat on the grass in the backyard together and the explaining began. It was said perfectly clear, but Virgil wasn't so experienced with the sky. He could not picture what Patton was telling him at all. It made no sense. After a few minutes of hopeless elucidation, older brother gave up. There was only one way to do this.

He pointed at the star. For the first time in his entire life. The habit has died and it wasn't special. At all. It's kind of surprising it didn't happen sooner. But it sparked a pleasant memory between two siblings. Such serene and happy moments happened rarely for those two. 

All of that positivity flew away as soon as Virgil returned to his room and Patton came back to his. The only thing that lit up the place were fairy lights above his bed. He fell on it, letting gravity do all the work. He didn't want to move even an inch. It felt like it would be too much effort. To be fair, he was too tired to exist, but it's not like he could do much. Tears left his tear ducts involuntarily. There was nothing left for him except stars and his brother. Those were the only reason why staying seemed like a bad idea. He couldn't leave Virgil behind, ever.

That's when consequences of pointing at the star began to manifest. For just a second, Lyra constellation lit up so brightly it could blind a person. And then it returned to its normal brightness. Except of one star. Vega's light seemed a little bit faded. Immortal eyes would see a line extending from it, moving toward the Earth. With every short while, the end of it appeared to be human shaped. It had wings, beautiful enormous wings. They were composed of white feathers, placed close to each other. There was a slight warm glow coming out of them. All of those facts could mean only one thing. An angel was coming.

~ ~ ~

Patton didn't hear anyone coming in, but that wouldn't be surprising to him if he knew who was visiting. He did notice his room becoming lighter and a sudden weight being added to his bed. He opened his glassy eyes and looked up to see who was it. He silently hoped it would be his dad or mom. They weren't the best, sure, but that didn't mean he didn't miss them. Quite the opposite, he missed them a lot. But that person was a complete stranger. To be fair, they didn't seem real. And yes, he should get worried about a strange person breaking into his house, but he didn't care enough.

"Who are you?" The intruder keep on looking at Patton with an unchanged neutral stare. It was impossible to guess what it meant.

"You called for me." When? He didn't call anyone that day. He had no friends! And he was seeing the person on his bed for the first time.

"Huh?"

"You pointed at me. Well, my origin, but that is almost the same as pointing at me." Patton's eyes went wide. He made quick connections of facts and realized what probably was happening. Then, he proceeded to quickly get from lying to sitting and backed away. What his parents were telling him was true! And he was about to face angel's wrath. Why did he had to forget not to point? Why didn't he believe? Well, that was it. No more Patton, no more  _ idiot _ Patton who ignored actual angels. 

"I'm so sorry, please don't kill me I can't leave Virgil alone!" Now the angel seemed confused, but Patton didn't notice. His eyes were closed, because he didn't want to see how he is going to leave the world of living.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? I'm here to help you." Patton shyly opened his eyes. So he wasn't going to die? That was… good? But unexpected, very unexpected. "Why do you believe I am here to kill you?"

"Um… well… It's what I was taught. What everyone is taught. You don't point at the stars, because they are angels and doing that makes them angry and they will show their wrath." The angel put his right hand on his heart. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I do hope you are joking." Patton shook his head to say 'no'. "How did Heaven and Hell allow such misconceptions to occur? I need to discuss this with higher instance." Great, even an actual angel who was meant to help him with something, he did not know what, was about to leave him. Patton really shouldn't have expected anything more. "But no until I help you. That is my priority." He stood up and spread his wings. That was when the confused teenager actually got a good look of the angel. Which wasn't helpful, he mainly saw a bright light. He squinted his eyes.

"Can you stop shining, please?" The light moved a little.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I usually don't need to have an appearance. Give me a second." After literally a second the light turned into a person. They still had wings, beautiful enormous white wings, but everything else had changed. The angel before him became a tall man with round golden glasses and hazel eyes. He was wearing a simple white suit with golden elements. He looked handsome. "Is this alright?" Patton could only nod, because he was sure words would fail him. He was under quite an impression. "Okay, so let me introduce myself. I am Logan, originating from star Logan, sector Lyra. How may I help you?"

That was a good question. How could he help Patton?

~~~~

"... So we basically got all the star names wrong?" Patton couldn't really think of anything Logan could help him with, but he didn't want him to go. He felt safe around him. Maybe it was an angel thing he was emanating, but Pat wanted to always feel the warmth of his wings right next to him.

"Apparently. I mean, Vega? What kind of name is this? I prefer Logan." Patton kept on asking more and more questions. He figured out it was a good time to ask about angels and demons. So far, he found out that stars are balls of gas, but they are also origins of each immortal entity. They first appeared in the place of the future unborn star. He also found out angels and demons hate each other only officially. In reality, they were at least tolerating each other. Only higher instance blindly believed they are hereditary enemies. Logan's close group of friends actually consisted mainly of demons.

"It's so weird thinking about the sky now, you know?" Logan listened carefully, making sure not to miss any word. "For the longest time stargazing is one of the few things that make me happy. All of my good memories with my family are connected to stars. We used to watch them together all the time. And now? Being able to see them is one of the things that keep me alive." Logan raised his eyebrow.

"How is it possible? I know a lot about human organism and I can't see the connection." Everything that Patton was saying intrigued Logan. He was the first entity in ages to come down to Earth. Despite having a wide knowledge, there was still so much to learn.

"Well… Okay, I have never told anyone this before, so feel important, okay?" Logan nodded his head. He was important as an angel in general, but he guessed Patton simply wanted to emphasize the significance of his words. "I… I'm not the happiest person on Earth. I try appear to be happy, but honestly? Most of the time I'm miserable." Why would he be miserable? " I see my parents once every two months, I am taking care of everything at home. I cook, I clean, I pay bills. And I barely have time for myself! Not to mention the pressure of school, the facts that because of things I listed a few seconds ago I didn't make any friends, even though I really want to. And I probably have undiagnosed depression. So yeah, I am not the happiest." Logan did not expect to hear something like that. He didn't know how bad was what Patton said, but he knew it was bad. He teared up a little, which evidently means it was something bad. There are tears of joy, of course, but he figured out those weren't those, judging by the context. "I'm just so tired…" 

In that moment, Logan made a decision. Or a discovery. He figured out what Patton needed help with and he was going to help. It was his duty. "Then go to sleep. And I'll be back tomorrow, I'll try to see what I can do about your sadness, okay?" 

"Okay." He lay on his bed. Logan decided to use one of his angelic tricks and simply by thinking about it, he covered Patton with a blanket. Then, the angel spread his wings. They miraculously fitted in the room. He proceeded to slip into much more comfortable form of pure light and flew away from Patton's room.

And if it is about Patton, he had never fallen asleep so quick.

~~~~

It didn't took long for both of them to get used nightly visits. Logan would always come down around 9 p.m. for a chat. He still couldn't figure out how exactly should he help, but for now chatting seemed enough. Patton was mainly talking about his brother, Virgil, and complaining about school. Logan was listening to everything he had to say, adding s bit of what my friends were up to. And something was always going on with them. Usually it was twins, Roman and Remus, who caused chaos. Rarely did Darren mixed things up, but when he did, it was spectacular. Logan never caused a mess. He was the most well-behaved angel in the group. And probably one of the most well-behaved angels to ever exist.

But coming back to our story, it was perfectly natural that Logan and Patton grew closer. The angel even saw a few TV shows and listened to music, so different from celestial harmonies or Remus' poor attempts of performing them. Logan found himself falling in love with humanity. He knew it wasn't perfect, Pat did mention a few infamous incidents that happened or were going on, but honestly? Most humans were okay. And tired. And he still couldn't find a cure to this exhaustion.

"I think this is not a duty for you anymore." Logan, who was visiting Darren at that time, lifted his eyes up from the book Patton recommended, even though he wanted to keep on reading. 

"Huh?" 

"You've been visiting him for weeks! He stated there was nothing he needed help with right at the beginning. He never said he wanted you to make him feel less sad. Besides it's a normal human emotion, he should be able to deal with it." Logan felt himself becoming angry. Angry at Darren, who did not understand how Patton felt at all. He didn't understand people!

"It's more complicated than that, but you wouldn't know." Darren stood up, clearly frustrated.

"Just because you spend time with a human doesn't mean you are some specialist, you know?" Logan also stood up. He didn't want Darren to look down on me at that moment.

"I'm not saying I am! Trust me, a lot of things confused me and still do, but I know a little bit more than you, I think we can agree on that." He didn't wait for the demon to respond. Instead, he got up and left. He wanted to storm out angrily, but he hated unnecessary tension. "So please consider that."

On his way to Earth he began to wonder if he was trying to defend human kind or one particular human.

~~~~~

Logan showed up in front of his window, just like he did every night. Patton absolutely adored his visits. And his angel, of course! He really didn't have to care so much, but he did, which was amazing of him. Pat couldn't figure out why, but he wasn't going to complain. Who would complain about actual angel spending time with you? Especially since he was so good? His heart started to beat faster as Logan slid into his bedroom. They immediately hugged, Logan's wings covering them both, which made a hug even warmer and softer. However, his angel's face showed some worry, which never happened before.

"Is everything okay? You seem troubled." Logan hesitated. Should he really speak about that small disagreement with Darren? It was bothering him, sitting in the back of his head, but he didn't want to put any weight on Patton's shoulders. "C'mon, you can tell me, we're friends." He was right. I could trust him. Maybe even a bit more than Roman, Remus and Darren, since he wasn't tangled into heavenly and hellish affairs. I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Patton followed my lead.

"Okay, so every angel, if called, has immediate protective protocol. I remember when we were told that at orientation. It's the reason I keep coming back." Patton was… disappointed. Was that all? Primal protectiveness? "However, I think that's not a case anymore. No, I'm sure of it. I thought it's just I began to fall for humanity, that I found all of the stuff that makes people human interesting. And I do, but I think there might be something more." Patton's breath shuddered. Logan wondered why, but decided to keep on talking. Or did he? Did he really want Patton to know about his pounding heart? That it felt like the whole world revolved around Patton, and only Patton? How he is desperately trying to fool himself that he is only interested in humanity, nothing more? That his life was waiting to come down to Earth to talk? Was this even normal? "I just can't pinpoint what is it." For the record, he could. But he didn't want to admit it. He had to figure it out completely first.

Patton looked Logan right in the eyes the whole time. With each word of angel's short monologue, he couldn't help but think about his heart pounding in his chest and the feeling of safety he experienced when his friend was around. He slowly began to realise what it meant. When the words '...but I think there might be something more.' were said, he knew. He knew exactly what was this feeling. And he was afraid of it  _ so _ much.

~~~~~

Virgil's older brother was acting weird lately. Or to phrase it better, differently. His smile was reaching his eyes. He straightened his posture a bit. Some new energy seemed to have visited him, filling Patton with joy. Young emo couldn't tell what possibly caused it, but he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Patton finally seemed happy, which was something he definitely deserved. Maybe it's because of that person he talks to every night.

But Virgil wasn’t going to ask. He trusted Patton was going to tell him about it when he would be ready.

~~~~~

After explaining how he felt to Roman, the other angel took a moment to think about what he said. He had to admit, it rang the bell. All of the things Logan said were familiar, way too familiar. But at least he could diagnose his friend easily.

"I think you like Patton." Well, that was no surprise. He wouldn't be visiting him if he hated him. Roman probably picked up on the fact Logan didn't exactly understand him, because his next words were: "In more romantic ways."

Oh.

"Um, what?" This couldn't be it. He was an angel. Angels don't fall anyone, especially for people. 

"You, Logan, fancy Patton. Have a crush on him. Your heart glows for him and other metaphors." Roman appeared to be 100% sure of what he was saying. Almost as he knew how it feels like first-hand. "And it feels scary, but it can also be so wonderful, I promise you, so you should totally tell Patton." 

"Hold on, how do you know all of that?" Roman looked at him as if he was insane. Then he blinked a few times.

"I've been dating Darren for 322 years! Wait, you didn't know that? How could you not know that!?" What the actual heck?! Logan shook his head in disbelief. How was it possible he not know about such important fact about his friends' lives.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?!" Logan was incredibly confused, to the point his head hurt.

"I am sitting on Darren's lap as we speak!" That was true. The demon was there with them, but he fell asleep. "Look, you like Patton, tell him how you feel, I'm sure he likes you back. Now get out of my star, you clueless moron." Normally, Logan would angry at Roman for calling him names, but at that moment he was too shocked. Both by his own obliviousness and stupidity. He stood up, spread his wings and with a single jump he started to soar through the air. He had feelings to confess.

~~~~~

When Patton returned home and to his room, he found a piece of paper on his bed. He wondered who could have left it. Virgil still wasn't back home, he was busy hanging out with his friend Remy. His parents definitely didn't come back, they usually have their children a notice day before. The only person left was Logan. But it was way to early! The sun was still up!

Patton picked up the small card and read what it said.

_ Go outside and look up _

That was it. Nothing else. But it was enough. Our human almost immediately run out the house. Sun illuminated his face. Clouds high in the sky had this mix of gold and pink shades that were matching perfectly. It wasn't too hot, but it also wasn't chilly. Not to mention a sense of promise hanging in the air and flowers blooming all around him. He took a moment to take it all in. 

"Patton! Don't forget to look up!" It was Logan! Patton happily turned around, trying to guess where his angel was. He spotted him with ease - he was on the top of the roof, standing steadily on the edge. His wings were moving slightly on the wind. He gently jumped off, navigating in the way that allowed him to land right in front of Patton. He had a small, slightly nervous, smile on his face. You could see how happy he was to see his best friend. And crush, but Patton didn't know that. Yet.

And his heart? It was pounding, even more intensely than ever before. Their faces were so close… It wouldn't take a lot for their lips to meet. He was ready to do it, to decide that he shouldn't really stop himself, but at the same time he wasn't sure if Logan would be okay with that. So he stood there, his cheeks flushed. 

Absolutely adorable if you asked Logan. He was mesmerised by him, more than Patton ever was when watching stars. But he had something to do, so he shook his head, took a deep breath. He researched confessing one's feelings and all of advice and descriptions were poetic, full of metaphors. They were pieces of art. However, the longer he thought about it, the more obvious it became that there was no need for complicated declarations. What he wanted to say was simple and true. There was no need for anything else.

"Patton, I like you." The eyes of the one who was being confessed to went wide. He was afraid to even dream about hearing that and now? It was reality. Was it reality. " And I feel that way for some time. I… I think you are simply amazing. And when you told me you often felt sad… It hurt me. I want you to be happy. And I want to make you happy in any way I can." He nudged Patton's hand, asking for permission to hold it. Patton immediately connected fingers with Logan and brought them up. It felt good to hold hands. And unreal. But mostly fantastic. 

"You know what would make me happy right now?" Patton was still nervous about asking, but at least he was nearly 100% sure he about to meet with positive response. 

"What is-?" He didn't want to wait. As soon as their lips touched, they both felt like they were in heaven. Or maybe even better. Logan covered them both with his wings, making the moment even more special. Kissing Patton was absolutely wonderful and he definitely wanted to do that again. His lips were so soft… It was pure pleasure to kiss them.

And after that they lay on the grass and waited for the night's sky to stargaze together. 

  
  



End file.
